


Twenty Years

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett and Joe reunite after twenty years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Years

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 Song - On My Way - Brother Bear

Brett zips his bag and lets out a soft breath. He can’t believe this is actually happening. After nearly twenty years, he’s finally going to see his first love again. It should have never gotten to this point, but he let it. He kept pushing Joe to the point where the other man finally had to leave. And Brett let him.

They had reconnected a few years back online, but had never met up with each other, until now. Brett isn’t sure what to expect from the meeting, but he knows it needs to happen. “You can do this, DiBiase,” he whispers as he pulls his bag off the bed. 

In the matter of hours, he’ll be in Minneapolis. That thought alone is nerve wracking, adding Joe to the mix makes it even worse. What if Joe doesn’t recognize him? Okay, that’s going a bit too far. He still looks so much like he used to. But what if Joe doesn’t look the same? He wrinkles his nose at the thought. He knows that isn’t true, because he’s seen a few pictures of the man.

Brett had been in a long term relationship up until a few years ago. The kids that he always wanted never happened. He at least had his nieces and nephews to fill the void; though it didn’t always help. 

The following afternoon Brett finds himself standing outside of the restaurant that he’d agreed to meet Joe at. He takes a deep breath before finally walking side. He stops when he reaches the podium. 

“Can I help you?” the hostess asks. 

“I’m supposed to be meeting someone here. I’m not sure if they’re here yet or not.”

“Was there a reservation?”

“I think so. Hennig.”

“Yes, he’s here. I’ll bring you over.”

“Thank you.” Brett follows her into the dining room. It doesn’t take him long to spot Joe; he could find the man from miles away. As he approaches the table, Joe slides out of the booth and stands up.

“Hi, Brett,” Joe says.

“Hi, Joe.”


End file.
